


【晃零】恋人会做的事

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire





	【晃零】恋人会做的事

“嗯......稍微轻一点，汪口。”  
所以说现在究竟是个什么状况......晃牙不急不缓地为零擦拭着头发，心里却是另一番盘算，连对方又变回原来的称呼也没有注意到。这个人，既是他憧憬已久的前辈，也是他名义上的“恋人”，说是名义上，因为他还没有任何关于恋爱的实感。有谁会神经病到突然对自己的后辈说“我们交往吧”，然后刚刚确定关系又说去外地培训丢下对方一个多月，期间只发来过几条正常得不能再正常的短信；没有过接吻，没有过牵手，也没有暧昧的情话，让晃牙一度怀疑自己之前只是做了个梦......直到今晚他又接到零的电话问能不能收留他两天。  
“哈？回你自己家去，本大爷这里可不是收容所！”晃牙一听就炸毛了。  
“我们不是恋人吗？”  
恋人，亏你还想得起来……但是零撒娇的语气以及“恋人”这个称谓还是让他的心剧烈跳动起来，使他意识到一切并不是梦，任命地整理好房间，买了食物，等那位大爷回来又伺候他吃完夜宵洗过澡。于是就像现在这样：零懒洋洋地靠在沙发上享受晃牙的擦头服务，像猫一样舒服得眯起了眼，再未提半点关于二人关系的话题，仿佛他们已经从交往没多久的小情侣直接进化成了老夫老夫。这不还是没有任何进展吗，晃牙心里就没那么舒服了，他可是孤高的一匹狼，狼对于到手的猎物是不会轻易手软的。  
“那个，朔间......前辈，”下了很大的决心，他要把心中的困扰全部说出来，改变称呼果然会有羞耻感啊，不过这种时候更需要郑重。  
“怎么了......晃牙？”零也配合地叫了他名字。  
“我们现在是恋人吧？”  
“嗯嗯，是这样呢，还是吾辈先提出来的。”  
“本大爷是说......恋人之间不应该，那个什么，就是......你笑屁啊混蛋！”  
“抱歉抱歉，吾辈没忍住，汪口真的长大了，”揉着银灰色的发顶，零笑盈盈地看向晃牙，“所以说应该什么？”  
“就是说应该——，更亲密一些......”晃牙的声音越来越低，像极了向主人索要宠爱的大型犬。  
啾，“像这样吗，”零探过身，亲了下他的嘴角。  
“你！”果然还是掌控不住这个男人，有时候觉得他真的不懂人情，超然世外，有时又觉得他纯粹装傻。“咳咳，这种事情应该本大爷主动。”虽然紧张得要死，晃牙也不想落下风，丢掉手上的毛巾，扳过零的脸庞：四唇相接的刹那，他却突然慌乱了，伸出舌头舔了舔零的嘴唇；见对方没有任何反应，又有些不满地拉开了距离，“你怎么一直闭着嘴啊？”  
“吾辈不知道该怎么做啊！”零无辜地望着他，“难道汪口也不会吗？”  
“怎么可能！本大爷......本大爷只是需要摸索一下！”  
“嗯嗯，汪口不必紧张，不然我们去床上慢慢摸索吧？”  
“你确定？这么说你也愿意那个......”晃牙欣喜，维持着表面的镇定。  
“当然，任何恋人会做的事情吾辈都愿意去做。”知道他意有所指，零温柔地回应。

不过，两个毫无恋爱经验的人到了床上也难以很快进入状况。晃牙调整了半天姿势，最后用右手扣住零的后脑，黑发缠绕于指间；他努力保持镇定，再次以舌尖认真地描摹对方的唇瓣，轻轻探入......舌尖相抵的瞬间，两人都微微一震，贴近的身体能够感受到彼此加快的心跳。良久，呼吸才渐趋平稳。见零放松下来，晃牙原本揽住对方腰部的左手绕到前面小心地解开他的睡衣扣子......  
“汪——汪！”一只毛茸茸的小脑袋突然从床下探出来，吐着舌头呼哧呼哧喘着气，眼神无比纯洁又充满好奇。  
晃牙吓得一哆嗦，差点咬到零的舌头。他怎么也没想到leon会在这个时候出现。几个月前他的小狗就习惯了自己睡觉，零回来前自己还检查过它已在阳台上睡去，所以完全忽略了这个因素。  
“哦呀，这是汪口家的小狗吧，”零伸手摸摸它的头，“吾辈还是第一次见呢。”  
“汪汪！”leon兴奋地叫着。  
“抱歉啊，没有带见面礼。”  
“唔嗯......”似乎能听懂零的话语，小狗沮丧地呜咽着。不过很快它便恢复精神跳入零的怀中又欢快地叫起来，“汪汪！”仿佛是在欢迎他。  
“它似乎很喜欢吾辈呢，”像是表示赞同，leon舔了舔零的胸口。  
“咳咳，”晃牙明显有些不爽，不过leon是他重要的伙伴，他也不是重色轻友的人，当下之急必须安抚好leon，“那个……前辈，你先等一下啊，我马上就过来，”于是一把抱过小柯基快步走到阳台，又将leon的食盒盛满了狗粮。  
“乖，乖，leon，是饿了吧，对不起，忘了给你准备夜宵。”  
“汪——汪。”  
“在说没关系吗，好的好的，本大爷明白了，吃完要乖乖睡觉明白吗？”  
“汪唔——”小狗在晃牙的怀中不停蹭着脑袋。  
“不想睡觉？？不行不行，今天晚上啊，本大爷有很重要的事情做，不能陪你了。”  
“汪——汪！”leon一边叫一边向屋里探头。  
“什么？想和里面的吸血鬼混蛋玩？”  
“汪汪！”  
“不可以——，今天晚上吸血鬼混蛋和本大爷都有重要的事情。这样，明天我带你去买你最喜欢的香肠怎么样？......你问是不是真的？当然了！这是男人间的约定，就这么说好了啊，那你一定要好好睡觉，无论听到什么声音都不能出来知道吗？”晃牙用力地捋了捋小狗的背部，“leon果然是本大爷最可靠的朋友，晚安。”

再次回到卧室的时候，零已经整理好衣服，坐在沙发上悠闲地喝着番茄汁。  
“你怎么起来了？”晃牙见状一阵焦躁。  
“吾辈觉得口渴，汪口又一直不过来，看到茶几下面有番茄汁就喝了......这是特意给吾辈准备的吗？”印象中晃牙并不爱喝番茄汁。  
“噢，那个啊，你要喝就喝吧。”晃牙这才想起之前买东西的时候顺手买了几瓶番茄汁，只是后来他心不在焉也忘记拿出来给零喝。  
咕嘟，喝掉了最后一口番茄汁，零终于在晃牙的期待目光中站起来，“久等了，汪口，我们到床上继续吧。”这话说出来总觉得怪怪的，好像自己是送入狼口的羔羊。事实上也差不多如此。  
晃牙这次直接把零推倒，随即覆了上去。中途被打断让他格外不快，亲吻也由之前的和风细雨般试探转为狂风暴雨式进攻。唇齿间浓郁的番茄汁味道让晃牙不禁暗自诽腹：一股子酸味，真不知道这家伙是怎么喝下去的......尽管如此，他还是将对方口腔内残留的汁液一一舔尽。零虽然在人际上阅历丰富，但也还没有过恋爱经验，更不必说如此的亲密接触。大概是出于紧张，他半闭着双眼，睫毛在微微颤抖。  
“你看看我，朔间前辈”，绵长的一吻结束，晃牙凑近零的耳边说道。  
“唔......晃......汪口果然是年轻人，这么快就......无师自通了。”  
“少用这种老头子口气和我说话！”晃牙发狠地咬了下零的耳垂。接着他再度解开零的上衣，像得到了心爱玩具的小孩子一样兴奋地四处摸索，在身下人白瓷般的肌肤上留下一个个或深或浅的红痕。零就没那么舒服了，尤其是胸前的突起被晃牙无意识地舔过后忍不住瑟缩了一下，身体不安地扭动着；而晃牙看到零的不自然反应更像发现了新大陆，开始用舌头反复“攻击”那两个敏感的地方。  
“你还要舔多久啊？”零又麻又痒，面色渐渐染上一层绯红。  
“这样就受不了了？本大爷还没玩够呢。”看到尊敬的前辈展露出从来没有过的表情，晃牙心情大好。  
“唔......嗯......下面......”  
“前辈，我来帮你吧？”察觉到零的动作，晃牙半跪着微弓起身子故意用膝盖挡住他的手臂，又腾出来一只手向下探去，索性把两人的裤子都解去，将肿胀的欲望握在一起，轻轻揉搓，恋人的私密之处握在手中这种感觉过于奇妙，甚至能清楚地感到两个人相贴部位的有力搏动；不一会儿工夫，他的动作便熟稔起来，就着零的喘息声，快速地上下套弄，一面仍不时以唇舌在对方身上煽风点火。眼看着两人都差不多到极限，晃牙起身从床头柜里取出他早就准备好的东西。  
“汪口，汝什么时候准备的这些？”零看着自己的后辈不熟练地戴套、往手中挤润滑液，颇有种魔幻的感觉，明明还是个小孩子啊。  
“不用你管。”晃牙轻轻推了推零示意他翻过身。“这个姿势......你应该会好受一些。”虽然不好意思，看到零迷惑的样子他还是解释了一下。  
“呵呵，汪口看起来青涩，意外的懂很多呢。”零配合地趴好。  
“啰嗦。”他当然不会承认自己早就在网上查过很多资料。没有经验是一方面，也是不希望喜欢的人受到伤害。晃牙从后面拥住年长的恋人，细细舔吻他的背部与脖颈，同时按照网上看来的方法努力做着扩张。  
羞耻、紧张、膨胀快要爆发的欲望，以及后穴被异物侵入的不适......多重的感官刺激让零的身体止不住抖动。身后人察觉到他的窘迫，故意坏心眼地以手指轻挠内壁。比起一开始晃牙明显余裕了许多，他从来不是个会认输的孩子，尤其面对自己爱慕已久的前辈。  
“前辈，你准备好了吗？”  
“唔......嗯......”零被前所未有的快感折磨得再说不出完整的话。虽然做了充分的准备，晃牙的欲望强硬地闯入身体的一刻，撕裂般的痛楚还是让他差点背过气去，不由自主地惊呼出声“啊！”，好看的眉眼也皱到了一起。  
“前......前辈，你没事吧？”晃牙连忙从他身上退出来，又把他翻过来。  
“唔......汪口,”零睁开眼，“你怎么出来了？”  
“啊？你看上去很难受啊？！到底行不行啊？”  
“吾辈没事，就是有点疼而已......”说着揉了揉屁股。  
“可是你的脸都白了......”晃牙还是不太放心。  
“吾辈本来就白……”  
“你刚才脸还很红的。”  
“汝怎么偏偏这个时候脑子这么清楚？”零无奈地叹口气。  
“你什么意思啊混蛋？！想说本大爷平常都没脑子吗？”  
“不是......吾辈真的没事，只是怕疼，其实你真的进来也没关系，汪口实在太会紧张了......”零抱歉地看了看有些耷拉下去的小晃牙，又小声问道，“那汝还能继续吗？”  
“当然可以了！看不起本大爷吗？”  
“那好，这次吾辈绝对不乱叫了，”零乖巧地躺好，“不如汪口就从正面来吧？”  
“你确定？说不定会更疼......”  
“嗯嗯，吾辈也想充分地感受汪...晃牙嘛，放心，吾辈保证不会再破坏气氛。”说完闭上眼睛一副视死如归的表情。  
晃牙被他的样子逗笑，心里的火气消掉不少，又握住自己的性器使劲撸了几把，柱身果然很快再度挺立起来。为了防止零再发出奇怪的声音，他索性在进去的时候直接吻上他的唇，随着下体的深入，舌头也在对方口中肆虐。  
“唔......”零被堵得几乎发不出声音，实实在在的痛感让他僵直了身体。  
“嘶......混蛋你......放松一点啊，”晃牙被夹得生疼，进退不得，“老子都......动不了了......”  
“嗯......哈......吾辈也不知道为什么这么紧......”  
“你先......深呼吸啊。”  
零配合地调整呼吸，痛感渐渐被麻木取代，再之后，身体相连的地方随着轻微的摩擦产生出异样的快感，甚至渴望着更多的填充。但是晃牙没敢做过多的动作，还在观察零的反应。  
“哈...哈......吾辈好多了，汪口你再......多动一点吧。”  
“终于……想要了吗？”眉间落下浅浅的吻。  
身体的某个开关一旦被打开，便很难控制，多年的等待与追逐似乎都为了此刻的爆发。最初相遇的时候大神晃牙没有想过会和朔间零发展出这样的关系。看着那个高高在上的背影，他只希望有一天和他站在同一个舞台上，他也很快如愿以偿......然而对那个人的占有欲远超过自己的想象。  
晃牙的思绪飞舞，想到二人的第一场演出，想到毕业前那句“自由地活下去吧”让他伤心流泪......又想到现在的拥有，已经分不清需要释放的是身体的欲望还是强烈的感情，于是更加卖力地在恋人身上进出。天气不热，但两人身上早已渗出细密的汗珠。零被迫大开着双腿，剧烈的冲撞让他怀疑自己会不会被顶出去；手臂紧紧地抱住对方的肩膀，指甲几乎嵌入肌肤。  
“汪口的体力真好啊......”又被狠狠地顶了一下，零控制不住，白浊的欲望喷射而出，溅落在二人的腹部、胸前。  
“啧。”晃牙俯下身用舌尖轻轻舔了下，皱起了眉，“好腥”。  
“唔......”零羞耻得扭过头去，“汪口……还没有好吗？”  
“你……急什么？”  
“吾辈的腰……好酸……”  
真是个老头子，不过晃牙自己也差不多到了极限，他稍微抬起零的腰，方便更深的贯穿。初尝情事的少年，动作谈不上任何技巧，完全凭借本能，却也形成了独特的韵律，房间里交织着肌肉碰撞声与二人的喘息声，掩不住的旖旎。  
……  
毕竟是第一次，高潮也来得猝不及防，释放过后晃牙趴伏在零的身上，并未退出。被那片温热包裹的惬意让他不愿动弹半分。许久，才在零的催促下起身洗澡。

两个人再度清洗干净回到床上已经过了午夜。晃牙靠在零的身边，右手不时帮他揉着腰部；零侧躺着几乎趴了过来，昏昏然欲睡，只是刚刚经历过的事情让他的身体还没有从兴奋中平复下来。  
“果然这种事情对老人家来说太辛苦了……”  
“嗯。”晃牙一反常态地似乎并不想多说什么。  
“但是感觉不错。”  
“嗯。”  
零抬起头看到晃牙转红的耳根。  
“汪口，汝在害羞吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
现在害羞也太晚了吧，失去意识前他迷迷糊糊地想。

end


End file.
